It's hard to tell
by xianora
Summary: COMPLETE!Inuyasha and Kagome are childhood friends. Inuyasha loves Kagome but Kagome likes someone else. Inuyasha decided to tell her his true feelings but he failed. Now Kagome needed to go. Is it too late when she realized that she loves Inuyasha?
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters…promise…

Hey people! This is my first fic so don't be too harsh on me, okay? (Only joking…). Please R&R.

Chapter 1

A girl of 18 years is starting to stir from her bed. She looked at her alarm clock and saw that it was 6:30 already.

"Oh my god! Only 30 minutes to prepare myself for school and I haven't even reviewed for our exam on Physics!!!". She went straight to the bathroom, then, after a hurried hot bath, she dressed up and ate her breakfast hastily.

"So…you woke up late again miss." the Kagome's mother said as a greeting in the morning.

"Sorry, mom. But I need to leave now if I don't wanna be late."

"Okay, dearie." Her mother replied while looking at her daughter. _'She has grown into a beautiful lady.'_

She got to school with only a few minutes to spare. She saw Inuyasha and thought of the news she was going to say to him. But, she got to worry for their exams first!

"Hi, Inuyasha!" she greeted him, although he was looking a little bit grumpy because of sleepiness. "Have you reviewed for our exams today?"

'_Well… I know it's not necessary to ask 'coz he is the top student of our batch.'_ She thought to herself.

Inuyasha just shrugged while looking at her. _'She's so beautiful! She looks really…grown-up. She has changed in this passed years.' _Then, Inuyasha felt a sudden feeling of happiness. He felt his stomach flip upside down because of a feeling he's so familiar with, his love for Kagome.

"Come on Inuyasha! We're going to be late!" pulling Inuyasha with her.

"Oh, right." Not really comprehending what Kagome said.

Kagome and Inuyasha are childhood friends. Their friendship started because of their parents. Their parents too, were close friends and neighbors, even before they were born. Inuyasha liked Kagome since they were just kids and it came to a point that his liking for her became more than friend-like love.

Kagome told the news she was itching to tell that morning while they were walking home together. And the reaction she expected was the very same that Inuyasha showed.

"WHAT?! Dammit Kagome! Why didn't you tell me earlier than this?" Inuyasha exploded.

"Well, it's 'coz I know that will be your reaction, that you don't want me to go."

"And you'll be leaving next week. Then, you'll be away for three years!"

"Well, yes. Inuyasha don't you think it is a big opportunity, that I can study in the U.S as an exchange student?"

"Of course it is a big opportunity. But…"

"Don't worry, Inuyasha. I'll be okay. I promise. It's no big deal. I'll return straight to Japan after three years. Anyway, change the topic. Isn't it that it's the first day of the month today? And that it is new moon? So you will be transforming into a hanyou, right?" Kagome asked.

(A/N: I did this fic with Inuyasha's transformation working in reverse. Obviously, he's human here and when the new moon of the first day of the month comes, he transforms into a hanyou because of a curse given to him as a child.)

"Yeah…Well do you want stay up late, Kagome? To be with me on 'the hill'?" Inuyasha inquired nervously.

"Why not? Of course I'll come. Anytime, Inuyasha. Anyway, it's been a long time since I've been there." Kagome answered brightly. "I still remember the times when we play there and had picnics there when we were children."

"Thanks a lot, Kagome. Anyway, I've got something really important to tell…even before you go."

"What is that?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Just go and meet me there around eight. Goodbye for now. I need to cook dinner before brother Sesshoumaru comes home from work." Inuyasha shouted, running towards his house and waving goodbye to Kagome.


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again, I'm telling you, I don't own any of the characters in Inuyasha… but I wish I do…TT

Hi again people! This is the chapter 2 of a very short story. I wish you enjoy the whole story and please R&R.

Chapter 2

The night has already fallen and Inuyasha has transformed into a hanyou. He asked his brother Sesshoumaru if he can go out and within a minute he is on top of the hill.

A quarter of an hour later…

" Hi, Inu-chan! You're early!" Kagome said while running towards Inuyasha.

"And you're late!" Inuyasha answered back, irritation seen on his handsome face. But even so, that simple irritation was lost. He looked at Kagome with so much devotion. _'I don't know why I love her. I just…do…'_

"So, what's that you're going to say to me?" Kagome asked curiously, looking at Inuyasha with puppy eyes.

_'She's so cute…all with that puppy eyes…Can I tell her?'_

They were silent for a long time, looking at each other. After a few minutes…

"Hello? Earth to Inuyasha?" Kagome said waving her hands in front of Inuyasha's staring face.

"Huh? What?" Inuyasha said breaking from his trance.

Kagome punched Inuyasha's arm playfully. "I said, what are you going to tell me tonight?"

"Oh! Right. Well…uhhh…how am I going to say this…actually…ummm…I…I just want to say that…uhhh…that I…I…I love"

"Hey look! A shooting star! C'mon, let's wish Inu-chan!"

"Yeah right." Inuyasha said distracted.

After a few minutes…

"Inu-chan, what did you wish for?"

"Why would I tell you? You know that if I tell you, it will not come true."

"Oh yeah. Sorry, I'm just curious." Kagome said apologetically.

Inuyasha said to himself, while staring at Kagome. _'I wished that we'll always be together whatever happens, Kagome.'_

"I'll be back, Inuyasha. I promise." Kagome said suddenly, meeting those wild yellow orbs of Inuyasha with her violet ones. "It's only a matter of three years of studying in the U.S. It won't take long."

Inuyasha remained silent still looking at the beautiful face of Kagome. He will miss everything about her, her silky black tresses, her pink lips, and her smile that makes his life less stressful. All the memories of her…

"Sorry if I interrupted you, Inu-chan. But, what is that you're going to say that you love?"

Now, Inuyasha lost the heart to tell her. Truly, it was hard to tell your feelings to the one you love.

_'No, I can't tell her. I can't bother her with this stupid news that I love her when she is about to go in one week.'_

"I was just going to say how I love this special place where we shared our memories. I will miss those memories when you go Kagome…and I will miss you." Inuyasha said slowly.

"Don't be stupid Inu-chan! How can you miss me when your going to be busy with school work and controlling you trying-hard fans?" Kagome said with a laugh.

"I'm not joking Kagome. I'm serious."

"I'm going to call as often as I could Inu-chan. I promise!"

They fell silent, watching the stars twinkle above them while they are leaning under a Sakura tree. The only things heard are the slow swaying of the tree that causes Sakura petals to fall down to them, the whisper of the wind and the faint rustling of leaves around them.

Aphrodite, the goddess of love, was looking down at them. They're a perfect couple. They've been with each other through thick and thin, their friendship never wavering. Instead, this friendship becomes deeper and deeper every second.

The wind blew cold and Kagome shivered. Then without warning, Kagome hugged Inuyasha. He was startled…but he knew. This is only a friendly hug.

He wished he could return this hug but with a different meaning. He wished he could hug her, like there were no one else in this world but the two of them and show how much he cares for her, show how much he loves her not only as a friend.

_'I can't tell her.' _Inuyasha thought painfully._ 'But if I don't tell her right now, I will again wait for a chance to tell her my feelings after 3 years. And what if she already has a boyfriend by that time? If I tell…I don't know what her reaction will be. Of course I know that she likes Kouga. But why not try and take the chance before I regret not telling her.' _

Inuyasha has his mind made up again and was ready to tell Kagome his feelings for her when…

"Inu-chan, can we go home now? It's already late and I'm feeling sleepy." Kagome asked. It's true. He eyes are dropping as if to sleep right now hugging Inuyasha.

"Okay, sleep. I'll just carry you home." Inuyasha sighed. Again he failed to tell her.

"Fine…" Kagome yawned, and little later, she was in Inuyasha's arms sleeping peacefully.

Inuyasha looked at her passionately. "I will never love anyone as I have loved you Kagome." He said in a whisper. Then, he kissed Kagome's forehead before taking off.


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I really wish I own Inuyasha…but unfortunately, I don't…(crying…waaaahhhh!!!)

Okay guys. Thanks for the reviews. By the time I finish this I hope I can get longer reviews. hehehe. I really appreciate those reviews you gave to the first 2 chaps of my story. (tears of joy).

Okay this is the continuation Anyway I need to change its genre. It's not really much of romance. It's more of an angsty type, like my friends said. What's the problem? I like angst stories. No…I don't like it…I love it!!! Wahahahah! (Getting crazy)

Now on with the story…

Chapter 3

The days passed and it's time for Kagome to leave for the U.S., and in the passed days, Inuyasha had not been himself at all. Wearing shoes first before socks and other stupid things. Their teachers asked what was happening because he is not attentive in class. Very far from the bookworm heartthrob they know. He's not even saying a word to anybody, not even Kagome.

(A/N: well yes…he's a teen heartthrob here okay? Any objections? (Looks at everyone with a piercing glare). Sorry I didn't indicate it in the first chap. Anyway he and Kouga here are the heartthrobs of their school. Heheheheh )

It's Saturday and Kagome is very busy placing her things in the car. She thought of Inuyasha and how he was ignoring her lately. So she called at his house to ask if he would see her in the airport.

His brother Sesshoumaru answered it.

"Uhhh… hello? Can I speak to Inuyasha?"

"Oh Kagome it's you. But I thought Inuyasha said he was going to your house and see you before you leave." Sesshoumaru answered, confused.

"Okay then. I'll just wait for him. Bye." Kagome said worry still etched on her face because of Inuyasha's behavior.

She again went out to finish packing her things inside the car, only to see Kouga waiting for her.

"I heard that you are going abroad and be an exchange student in the U.S."

Kagome blushed deeply. _'Oh my god! Why is he here and how did he know? Shocks! Did I comb my hair?! Oh, of course I did. He's so cute!!!'_

"Well yes, ummm…that's right." Kagome said nervously. 'He's really, really cute standing there.'

Then Kouga stepped closer to Kagome and held her hands. ('OH MY GOD!!!')

"I just want to say…I like you Kagome. I like you very much."

Kagome's face was fit to burst. She's already blushing too much. "Well, I…I…"

"Hey Kagome!" Inuyasha intervened getting off his bicycle, clearly annoyed of the scene Kouga and Kagome was making. "You need to be there in the airport now."

"Excuse me. But as you see, I'm talking to her." Said Kouga angrily.

"But as you can see," indicating the watch on his wrist, "it's already 9:45 and her flight is 11:00. She need to be at the airport about an hour before her plane leaves!"

Kagome's mother saw the commotion when she went outside to get ready with the car.

"Kagome dear. Let's go now. Are you coming Inuyasha?" her mother said.

"Good morning, Mrs. Higurashi. Yes, if you don't mind I would like to come."

So they got into the car, leaving Kouga Standing stupidly behind them. The engine started, they were on their way. They were silent for a while when finally Kagome said Inuyasha angrily, "What have you done Inuyasha?! That was my moment…sigh…and you totally ruined it! Can you believe it?! He said that he likes me!!! I'm really overwhelmed!!!"

_'Oh, damn! Don't tell me she really is freakin' head over heels in love with Kouga! I'll kill him when I get hold of him.'_ he thought evilly.

"Yeah as seen on your face you're REALLY overwhelmed."

"I think this is it Inu-chan! I really am in love with him!"

"ARE-YOU-INSANE?! Don't you know what the whole school tells about him? I know he's got the looks and everything…"

Chuckling, Kagome interrupted, "Like you, that's why both of you have your own fans club. And your fans causing all the wars down the corridor fighting for who really is the most charming, perfect knight in shining armor at the campus."

"This is not a joke Kagome. I'm trying to tell you, you're not sure if he really likes you because he's a playboy all right? He has said that very same statement he told you to every other girl in the world!" Inuyasha tried to explain, exasperated. "He's dating about 3-4 girls all in just one week or less then jumping on another group of very stupid girls!"

"Oh…I think I'm really in love…" she said, clearly not listening to what Inuyasha is saying.

Mrs. Higurashi just looked at them, smiling to herself. 'The two love birds…sigh… why is my daughter soooo numb?! Doesn't she feel the affection of Inuyasha? Sigh…'

Of course, she knows all about it. It's too obvious, well only her daughter seems so blind. But, she leaves it to Inuyasha; she doesn't want to interfere.

"It feels so good! I feel like I'm floating…like nothing's going wrong…everything is in its right place…" Kagome said dreamily.

A few moments of silence came over them…

"Have you ever been in love Inu-chan?" she asked absent-mindedly.

"Yes…" Inuyasha replied without even thinking.

Kagome got back into reality. "What did you just answer me? You've been in love? When? Why didn't you tell me? You're so unfair!"

"Huh? Umm… I mean…uhhh…no…"

"Oh Come on Inu-chan you said yes! So, tell me how did it feel?"

Their awkward conversation was interrupted. They already arrived at the airport.

'_Why did I tell her?! Stupid! Really stupid me!'_ Inuyasha thought desperately.

'_Haha! I'll get that one out of you Inuyasha! Even before I leave, I must know who this girl is.'_ Kagome thought, on the other hand.

So… how was it? Do the first 3 chaps of my first fic pass? (nervous)

Anyway I just want to say hi to my fellow author here in , classmate and friend, miriae.

I know I'm not as good as you in writing, but I'll do my best and really improve in making fics.hehehehehe


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I'm telling you! I already accept that I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters! Waaaaaaaahhhh!!!

Hi people! I'm again here with the next chap of my story. I know that chap 4 is a bit painful. Well, all I can say is just…I dedicate this chapter 4 to those who are broken hearted, okay? I wish you would like this… thayet…

Chapter 4

As they get out of the car and walked inside the airport, Kagome nagged Inuyasha endlessly about how he felt when he fell in love. Actually, she was a little bit angry with her friend that he didn't say anything about his love life to her when she was telling Inuyasha all about her feelings for Kouga.

So, while Kagome's mother asked something to the lady at the desk nearby, they stopped to talk. Inuyasha's heart is now beating so fast that he thought it would burst any moment now. He finally turned and looked deep at Kagome's eyes, wanting to show the pained he felt inside, the pain he has endured for the past years. Then, he said slowly, "Your right. All the things you feel right now, I felt them too. It does feel good to fall in love. You feel as if nothing can go wrong. You feel as if you're floating in the air. The only problem is…honestly Kagome, it's really hard to tell your feelings to the on you love. But…but…" his voice trailed away into nothingness.

"Umm…Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, uncertainly, still curious about his friend's love life, but now worrying because of the sadness he saw in Inuyasha's handsome face.

"But when the person you love already loves somebody else…it's painful. Of course, I know that when you love a person you must set him or her free. But it's really painful…you feel as if you wanted to vanish from the surface of the earth. You could do nothing, but watch your beloved happy in another's arms, not wanting any other thing in this world but to be by his side…"

Kagome was taken aback when she saw a tear escape from Inuyasha's violet orbs. He wiped it hastily and looked away.

_'I didn't know he's been in so much pain because of love.'_ Kagome realized while still staring at her friend's face.

"Sorry if I've been acting silly…" he muttered not meeting Kagome's eyes. Then, he walked away for only a few paces.

Mrs. Higurashi walked towards her daughter and said, "You'll have to wait for a few minutes. They're still checking the plane for problems."

"Mom?"

"What is it, dear?"

"Do you think I ought to leave Inuyasha like that?" she asked with her finger pointing at Inuyasha's direction. "I mean, I think he needs someone to talk to…"

"Like you?"

"Yeah. If I leave him, do you think he'll be lonely?"

"Well, I know that he's got other buddies at school. But…" her mother answered uncertainly.

"But I'm the only one who can understand him?"

"I think so dear. Uhhh…well…anything can happen. It depends on the choices we make. Why don't you ask him if you ought to stay or leave?"

"Okay." She said as she finally made her way to Inuyasha. "Inu-chan?" she said, as she held his hands and looked into those eyes that always made her feel special.

"What's the problem, Inu-chan?" she asked, but Inuyasha remained silent. She thought quickly and finally made a decision. "I think… I won't go."

"W—what?! You won't go? Why?"

"Stupid! With you acting like that and everything? You need someone to talk to, someone who'll understand you. You need me."

"No. Honestly, Kagome. I—I'm fine. You shouldn't miss this opportunity.

"But, Inuyasha…" she said, hesitantly.

"Go Kagome. I'll be fine. Anyway you'll be back right? So, nothing to worry." Inuyasha answered, trying to smile to show her that he really is okay, but failed.

"Okay…If that's what you say, then…I'll go." She was still in doubt because of Inuyasha's behavior. And something in her heart, a voice deep inside, tells her not to go and leave Inuyasha.

"Kagome, it's time to go." Her mother said.

She looked at her mother then at Inuyasha. She felt as if she never wants to let go of his hands.

"Kagome, it's time to go." Inuyasha repeated. "Take care. I'll miss you…" he said affectionately, finally pulling his hands and waving goodbye as Kagome walked to the entrance.

------------------

Kagome now seated comfortably, thought again of Inuyasha.

'Am I right in my decision of leaving him?' Kagome thought, pain surging deep inside her heart.


	5. chapter 5

Hello there! Sorry if it took me so long to update this fic. You know I'm just an ordinary 14-year-old girl who still goes to school. That's why I've been so busy! And anyway I was so absorbed with my other story. Okay…on with the story…Please R&R. thanks

Chapter 5

Inuyasha POV

The days passed into weeks and week into months. Time really flows fast and you'll never know… It has been 7 months since Kagome left for America. Well' everything is still normal, except that Inuyasha has been so silent, he's not speaking even a single word to anyone. _Does Kagome really have that great effect on him?_ His academic performance started to fall, that's why teachers are concerned of him.

After classes he went straight home. He got in silently and proceeded to his room, unnoticed by his brother.

"Inuyasha, are you home already?" His brother shouted after about 15 minutes.

"Yeah."

"Come here I need to talk to you."

"Inuyasha think of yourself. Your classmates are concerned of you because your academic performance is falling. If you continue doing this…well…your future might be ruined." Sesshoumaru said to his younger brother pleadingly.

"You can't make me. This is my own life. Why don't you just leave me alone?" Inuyasha answered.

In a split second, Sesshoumaru's fist made contact with Inuyasha's face. "Because I'm your brother. I'm responsible of you…ever since our parents left us alone. You're so stupid! Just because Kagome left for America, you're acting like that? She doesn't hold your life. You just said it; it's your own life. Why don't you fix it, brat?"

Inuyasha was hurt by those words. He started to think, _'Why does Kagome have to have this effect on me. I'm not myself just because she studied elsewhere. Stupid…'_

"Sorry…" he muttered to his brother. He got to his feet and went outside. It's still quite early, so he decided to take a walk and go to the hill.

Winter is near. You can tell it by the cold, strong wind everyday. Yes, it's cold. You can feel the coldness enveloping you. But it's hard when you also feel cold eating up your insides, every inch of you...

_'If only I told her… But even if I didn't, she should have felt it.' _he thought defensively. _'(Sigh) why is she so insensitive?!'_

He finally reached the top of the hill. Inuyasha reached out to the tree's trunk and looked up. The branches are already empty of its usual leaves and pretty Sakura flowers.

_'If you could just love me Kagome… but you never would…never…' _he thought.

(A/N: I don't know…why does he have to think so negatively? That's so unfair to himself!!! But really, I want this chapter to be as painful as possible…)

It hurts when you love her 

_But she loves somebody else…_

_It hurts when you need to keep distant from her_

_Because you can never love her…_

It hurts when you love her But she can never love you back… 

_It hurts to love her_

_And she tells you about her special someone…_

_It hurts when you love her_

_And you see her in another's arms…_

_It's hard to pretend you're okay_

_When deep inside, it hurts…_

The darkness finally prevailed to let the night surround him. He should go home now. So, he walked down the hill, the bitter wind meeting his face every now and then. Every memory of Kagome, he still keeps. He still clings to them.

_'I will never give up. But I wish Kagome would realize that I have feelings for her. Why is it so hard to tell my feelings to a person I've known all my life?'_

Kagome POV

"It's been a long time since Inuyasha wrote a letter to me. And me, the same to him…I really miss him." She said to herself while cooking her breakfast for the murky morning of Saturday. She's been silent for a long time, while eating, as if making up her mind. Later on, she stood up and placed the dishes on the sink. She came to a final decision.

_'I'll go home at the end of the year…I'll tell Inuyasha that I love him, that I don't ever want to be away from him…'_

She got a quick shower and headed out of the door of her apartment to go to her part-time job. She walked with a satisfied and inspired smile on her face.

At last… chap five is finished. You know… I'm still undecided if I'm going to remove this fic or not… WAAAH! I'M SO CONFUSED!!!


	6. chapter 6

Sorry for the mistake I made. The girl saved by Inuyasha her should not be an OC. I'm very, very sorry. Please RR. the events and persons in the story are very significant for the next chapters. (I mean _all _characters here in this chap not only the girl saved okay?)

Take that as a hint.

xianora

Chapter 6

Inuyasha woke up in a misty morning of December. Good thing school break is near, he could rest. He got out of his bed and got into a long cold shower. After that, he dressed up and went to the mall to entertain himself.

The mall is always filled up with people on weekends. These are the days they enjoy themselves and relax.

Inuyasha roamed around the mall to see something interesting when he saw this shop that sells things you can give as present to someone. He remembered Kagome. Maybe he could buy a hair ribbon for her.

Fifteen minutes later, he emerged out of the shop with a neatly wrapped package in hand. He couldn't believe how so many people managed to squeeze inside that small shop just to buy something.

"I hope she'll like this…" he said to himself.

He finally decided to go home but before that, he should mail the package first. So he went to the mail center and did his job.

While walking home, he saw some of his classmates and greeted them. They wanted him to come with them but he refused saying that he's got to study for the exams.

"Sigh… Why are you so studious Inuyasha? I wish I got your determination and industriousness so that I'll be on the top list too." Miroku said before walking away with his girlfriend Sango. "Bye!"

He turned left on a shortcut he knew. But what he saw made him stop.

"You wouldn't dare shout girl, or else you're dead." A gangster said to the face of what looked like a 15-year-old girl, as he pinned her to the ground.

"If I were you, I wouldn't do that to an innocent girl. Why don't you get off her before I call somebody here." Inuyasha said fiercely.

"You have nothing to do with this boy! Get out if you still want your face whole."

"Really? I think it's your face which will get to be injured if you don't stop." Inuyasha answered smoothly with a smirk on his face.

"You can't do anything. Your just a high scho-" Inuyasha's fist came in contact with the gangster's face so that the man was thrown backwards.

"You shit!" the gangster stood up to hit Inuyasha but he received another blow, now on the stomach.

Blood trickled down his chin. His head hit a rock and he was unconscious.

"Are you okay miss?" He asked gently to the girl as he helped her stand up.

"Yes. Thank you very much, mister. I really appreciate your help.

"What's your name anyway?"

"I'm Kikyo, sir." She answered.

"I'm Inuyasha. Kikyo, next time you should be careful, okay? There are many fools around here who can hurt you."

"Yes. Thank you very much again sir." And by that, she left.

"You should learn your lesson, pervert." He said to the sleeping gangster in front of him.

He continued on his way home.

_'That was some experience for one day'_ Inuyasha thought.

He finally reached his house and went inside. The smell of food filled his nostrils as he walked nearer to the kitchen. Surely, his brother is cooking something delicious.

"Teens today (sigh)… you were out the whole day when you said that you would be home for lunch." Sesshoumaru said to his brother while stirring the soup.

"Just got into a little trouble."

"What trouble?" His older brother asked turning to look at Inuyasha.

"Not much of importance. Don't worry." Inuyasha answered carelessly.

"Alright." Was all Sesshoumaru said. But there was still the doubt and uneasiness inside.

And that's that. The mistakes are corrected. Please Review.

xianora


	7. chapter 7

Haller! How are you people? Sorry if I haven't updated for so long. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. Thank you too for my friends' support. Pls. RR.

xianora

000000000000

Chapter 7

"Do you really want to go home to Japan and just continue your studies there?" said a blonde-haired girl, sadness seen in her beautiful blue eyes. "Is that your final decision?"

"Yes, Chean. I'm sorry but… I really want to go home. My heart tells me I have to." Kagome answered looking straight to her friend's eyes.

"I know that you will come home someday but, it's still too early. Your scholarship says you'll study here and finish your course for 3 years. Well… I just don't like the feeling of being left by a friend." Chean answered looking downhearted.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel that way. I will miss you as much as you will miss me Chean! Don't worry, I'll mail you often and call you so that we can talk and share stories. I promise that you will not forget me easily." Kagome said with a smile.

"Okay. But I will really miss you."

"Wanna go shopping? We still have two weeks to be with each other before I leave. We can -" the doorbell rang making the two girls jump.

Kagome walked towards the door and talked to the person that rang the bell. She returned holding a small package with lilac wrap.

Chean looked inquisitively at her friend.

"It's a gift from my bestfriend, Inuyasha."

"You mean from your _boyfriend_?" Chean teased, putting emphasis on the last word.

"He's not my boyfriend!" She said as a blush crept to her face. "He's just my bestfriend."

"Yeah right." Her friend replied sarcastically.

She sat down and opened the box to see a light blue hair ribbon in it. She smiled to herself and thought, _'Inuyasha never gave me this kind of gift before…'_

_-_

The bell rang, signaling the end of classes and the start of the winter vacation. Inuyasha thought of using the short cut again so that he can be home as soon as possible. He was rounding the corner when a lady confronted him holding something.

"Umm…hi!" she greeted shyly.

Inuyasha recognized her as the one he saved the other day. He was surprised to see her again in the very same place.

"Hi! What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"I just thought that you might be passing here again. I want to give this as my sign of thanks. I really owe you." Kikyo said.

"That was nothing. You don't have to do this." He replied placing a hand at the back of his head.

"No, I really made this for you." She insisted, holding out the wrapped package that contains food.

Inuyasha finally reached out a hand to get the package. Their hands lightly touched. Kikyo pulled her hand away quickly as a blush invaded her cheeks.

"Uhh…okay. Bye and thank you again." Kiyo walked away with her head down.

Inuyasha continued on his way home still holding the package. "That's really sweet of her."

000000000000000

"No, this can't be. I just saw him two times. I can't possibly like him." Kikyo said to herself trying to dismiss Inuyasha's face in her mind. _'He's my savior'_

She walked home still thinking about Inuyasha.

Is this a start of a very complicated love life for Inuyasha and Kagome? What do you think?

I wonder…


	8. chapter 8

Hi! So this is chap 8 of my story. Hope you like it! You know, I'm getting too far from my plot now. Kikyo's not supposed to be here! Oh well that's that…in short, the plot has changed. Anyways, please R&R.

xianora

P.S. This fic is nearly finished! I'm so happy! At last my first fic will be finished! And I'm sorry if I hadn't updated this fic for a very long time. I have a kind of writer's block here…

0000000000000000

Chapter 8

FLASHBACK

"No, this can't be. I just saw him two times. I can't possibly like him." Kikyo said to herself trying to dismiss Inuyasha's face in her mind. _'He's my savior'_

She walked home still thinking about Inuyasha.

END FLASHBACK

0000000000000000

Days passed unusually slowly for Inuyasha. He was seeing Kikyo more often than needed and they are becoming closer and closer each day. Now, Inuyasha is slowly recovering from his loneliness because of his best friend's absence. But he still cannot change the fact that he really misses Kagome.

"I hear Kagome's coming here for winter vacation." Sesshoumaru said meaningfully as he eyed his brother Inuyasha.

"Really! She hasn't written to me for a long time. And how come you know about that? Do you have any way of contacting Kagome?" Inuyasha inquired suddenly. "That stupid idiot! She did not even told me about her plans of coming here!"

"That's still not sure but her mother said that she'll find time." His big brother said turning around to finish cooking lunch. "Change the subject. You said Kikyo's coming here right? Who is she anyway? I haven't seen her."

"Well…in some weird way, she looks like Kagome. They have the same age, looks, only Kikyo is more refined than her." Inuyasha answered thoughtfully and then giving off a small smile as he remembered how Kagome acts as if she wasn't a girl.

Sesshoumaru looked on what he is cooking but not quite seeing it really. He thought for a moment…_Kikyo…_He felt something about this girl. Just hearing her very name… It's just that there is something different about her. But what is it? What is this feeling that stirred inside him?

Uneasiness?…No…

Happiness?…Certainly not…

Apprehensiveness?…Yeah maybe…

Yeah…Maybe he really is apprehensive to meet this friend of Inuyasha's…

He continued on his cooking in the kitchen when the bell rang.

"I'll get it!" shouted Inuyasha.

He invited Kikyo to their house so that they can study together. Kikyo's having a hard time adapting to their school. She's just new to their advanced learning. It was an integrated school after all.

Inuyasha invited her inside the house to the dining room. "You could have come to our house instead." Kiyo muttered to Inuyasha as she took a seat.

"Nah…I like studying in my own house. Anyway this is better; I have all my books here. And this is what Kagome and I usually do."

Kikyo suddenly fell silent. She just got her math book out of her bag saying nothing.

_'How foolish of me. This Kagome…she's his bestfriend. I can never replace her. I'm just a mere friend…classmate. Why do I like him anyway!' _Kikyo said to herself.

_Because he's fun to be with…comfortable. Sometimes a bit stubborn…but still, fun to be with. _ A voice in her mind said.

Sesshoumaru came to prepare the table. "Could you please help me, Inuyasha? I only got two hands you know?" he said sarcastically.

He laid the dish on the table and looked at his brother's guest. "Hi! Your name's Kikyo, right? Yes, you do look a lot like Kagome." He said scrutinizing the girl's face.

"Uhhh…Yeah." She replied with a blush. _'And he looks a lot like Inuyasha. He's face is so adorable…'_

After a while they started eating. Kikyo seemed to have a hard time gulping her food up. Not just because she is the only girl here and she was uncomfortable…but also because Inuyasha and his brother- Sesshoumaru- are both attractive. Not that she's a flirt, but they really are attractive to any girls' eyes.

When they finished, Kikyo looked at Sesshoumaru and said her thanks. And this was replied with a warm gaze.

0000000000000000

Okay…that's it. I hope you liked it. Please, please review, I need your opinion about this chap.


	9. chapter 9

Hello people! I'm really sorry if I hadn't updated this story for a very long time. I hadn't had time you know. Now, I'm finally free of problems because it's already our vacation!

Anyway, I want to give special thanks to:

**miriae –** my dear friend and classmate. Thank you for encouraging me to continue this story when I was losing hope. You really are a good friend. Anyway, Inuyasha and Kikyo will not be together in this story. You always know that I'm a Kikyo hater…well unless she is with Sesshoumaru…blink

**bishojo** – thanks for all the reviews! I was really encouraged by your reviews because I know that someone appreciates my stories even though I don't…joke! Don't let Kikyo get into your nerves in my story! She is paired with Sesshy-chan here although it's not much obvious…I don't want to concentrate on her love story here…To tell you the truth…I HATE HER, TOO…always remember that… 

Now on with the story…Please R&R…thanks

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 9 

**FLASHBACK**

When they finished, Kikyo looked at Sesshoumaru and said her thanks. And this was replied with a warm gaze.

**END FLASHBACK**

The night finally came, the stars invading the dark blue sky. Kikyo said her good bye to Inuyasha and his brother as a small blush crept on her face.

_'Oh no! Now I'm really confused…I like Inuyasha but I like his brother too…Oh this is a sin!' _she said silently to herself as she walked home. _'This cannot be happening…It can't be!'_

(A/N: hey don't think that Kikyo here is like a bitch or something. She's just confused with her feelings. Just imagine yourself with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru…you'll surely lose your head too! The two of them are just so HANDSOME…don't you think?)

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru went inside the house…both are silent.

Inuyasha looked at his brother's back and smiled a mischievous smile. "Hey! You like Kikyo don't you?" he teased.

"Ye—no! How could you say such things! She's young—just about your age!" he answered somewhat guiltily.

"Oh yeah? You were halfway to saying the sweet word _'yes'_…and now you're denying it! Anyway, I saw the two of you looking warmly at each other. You can't say it's nothing. I know it means something special that will surely come soon…" Inuyasha remarked with a naughty smirk on his face.

"Just shut up, will you!" His brother shouted, signaling the end of the nasty conversation.

…………

The two were up early in the morning because of routine. Although they are what you can say _fully awake _with their eyes open, they are still daydreaming…looking at an empty space.

The sudden ringing of the phone cut their daydreaming. Both of them looked grumpily at the small thing residing on a table near the door.

_Riiiiiiing!_

_Riiiiiing!_

_Riiiiiing!_

Pissed of by the continues irritating sound, Inuyasha stood up and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Inuyasha!" the caller greeted.

Inuyasha recognized the voice at once. The voice he longed to hear for a very long time.

"K—Kagome?" he said uncertainly.

Sesshoumaru was startled by the name Inuyasha just said. Did he just say _Kagome_?

Kagome let out a small laugh. "Of course it's me! I really miss all of you there! I just thought I could call because I haven't got anything to do here before my fli—"

She abruptly stopped. She almost said she was going home! She wanted to surprise Inuyasha that she's finally going home and never to leave again. And now, she almost spilled the beans!

"What?" Inuyasha inquired when she stopped speaking.

"Nothing. Don't mind my words. They're just too mixed up in my tongue." She answered rather nervously.

Their conversation, unfortunately, only lasted for a few minutes because it was a long distance call.

"I'm really okay here! Don't worry." Kagome said for about the third time. "I really need to go now. It's long distance and the bill is quite high now. B—"

"Wait!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"What?" she asked, rather curious.

"I—I—" he said, his heart beating faster and faster every second. He has his chance right now and he won't miss it again. He's got to say it to her.

He looked at his brother who was still watching the light conversation of the two through the phone. He nodded his encouragement.

He's got to tell her…NOW!

He again found his voice and courage to do so. "Kagome…I—I love you…"

Kagome was taken aback by this words. The word she wanted to hear from the only man she loved…she finally heard it. She was not sure if those words really escaped his lips, but…she can hear quite clearly.

"W—what?" she said in an uncertain voice.

"I said…I love you." Inuyasha repeated with a small smile.

Kagome was silent for a moment. Inuyasha thought that she was angry and asked, "Is—Is it okay for you?"

"Yes…thanks." she said lightly. "Bye now."

Inuyasha couldn't explain the happiness he feels right now. HE just told her about his feelings and he—undoubtedly—sensed the happiness in her voice when she said thanks.

For him, that only means one thing—she loves him too…

00000000000000000

So what do you think? Is it bad? I really didn't make myself justice in making this story because I some kind of rushed it because this chap is so delayed! I haven't had the chance to update for a long time! Please review. I really need you're opinions and suggestions now to improve the last two chaps of my story. Yep, this chap is the third to the last chapter of this story. It's almost finished! blink, blink

xianora


	10. chapter 10

Mabuhay! This is the next chap…so not much to say. Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it! Please R&R. Thanks.

xianora

**To: Terra Logan **(if ever you are reading this chap by now…)

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are really brothers, actually half brothers. They have the same father but different mothers. Sesshoumaru's mother is a demon like his father, making him a youkai (full demon). Inuyasha's mother is a human, making him a hanyou (half human, half demon). So…Kikyou. She is known as the 'undead miko'. She is the former caretaker of the jewel, the shikon-no-tama. She died long ago protecting that jewel. She is, as far as I know, Inuyasha's first love. For additional info, Kagome is her reincarnation…meaning she and Kikyou share the same soul. Anyway, here in my story, they live at the present time. Thanks for reading!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 10 

**FLASHBACK**

For him, that only means one thing—she loves him too…

**END FLASHBACK**

Tears fell down Chean's cheeks while watching Kagome walk towards the person checking the passports. Before Kagome got there she turned around to look at her blonde friend.

"I'll miss you! I'll really try hard to visit here again! And don't worry I'll write to you every month!" she shouted, unaware of the glances she was receiving at that very moment.

"I'll miss you too, Kagome!" Chean choked. "Bye!"

"Bye!" Kagome replied. She felt sad leaving Chean when they had bonded so much these past months and she knows her friend feels ten times as much because like she said before Kagome left, she hates it when a friend leaves her. But still, she gave off a smile as she gave her passport for checking.

She's going home to Japan! She's finally going to see Inuyasha again!

The words Inuyasha said to her was still clear in her mind…

**FLASHBACK**

"Kagome…I—I love you…"

**END FLASHBACK**

Inuyasha will surely be surprised when he sees her in Japan. Good thing she controlled herself (she almost said to him that she's going home!).

She seated herself comfortably by the window of the airplane. _'Japan…Inuyasha…here I come!'_ she thought joyfully.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sesshoumaru came out with an armful of clothes to launder when Inuyasha blocked him almost making him stumble backwards.

"Don't do that again! Didn't you see? I almost fell, you stupid jerk!" Sesshoumaru said to his brother as if telling off a mischievous five-year-old.

"I only wanted to help." He replied with a smile. "If you want I'll be the one to launder the clothes today. I'll also hang them after to dry."

"Aren't you being thoughtful?" his older brother said suspiciously. "Are you really into it?"

"Yes, I'm being thoughtful _today_ so just abuse it will I still have that trait. Give me that." He said as he got the clothes from his brother's arms.

"I know the reason why…" Sesshoumaru remarked with a smile.

"Fine! You're right so just shut up! I'm going to start working on these." Inuyasha said and went outside.

……… (After a long while…)

"Hey! You finished?" Sesshoumaru asked after he opened the door of the house.

"Almost." Inuyasha replied as he picked up the last garment and hanging it up to dry. "There!"

"Get in now. You know I shouldn't have let you do the washing. You're too slow! I gave it to you after lunch and you finished at sunset!" Sesshoumaru said, laughing at his brother.

"Shut up! Is that your way of saying thanks, or what?" he replied as he gave his older brother a playful punch at the arm.

"I cooked vegetable soup." Sesshoumaru said, ending the previous conversation.

"Vegetable soup? Yuck! You know I hate vegetables!" Inuyasha said with a disgusted look at his face.

"Only joking!" he answered as he went straight to the kitchen to get their dinner.

"Anyway, Kikyo called a while ago." Sesshoumaru called out from the kitchen.

"Huh?" Inuyasha said, clearly not listening.

"You're friend, Kikyou called a while ago." he repeated, going out of the kitchen carrying their dinner.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"She said I don't have to. She talked to me instead. You know, I think she's lonely. She's got some kind of problem right now." Sesshoumaru said with a mark of worry in his voice.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chap 10 finished! Hey guys, sorry for the wrong estimation. Last chap (chap 9) I said 2 chaps left, meaning this chap should be second to the last. BUT, there is still a lot to be going on 'til the sweet ending. So after this chap, maybe two or three chaps more until we reach the end…sorry again and thanks for your understanding… Anyway, please review! I know this chap didn't say much but I promise that next chap will be some kind of…eventful…and I know that you will be angry at me for making it happen…hehe

xianora


	11. chapter 11

Hi again! So this is chap 11. Hope you like it! Thank you very much for all the reviews. I didn't think that my first ever fic will gain so much readers. Anyway, want a nice, long chap? Here it is!

**Special thanks again to:**

**_>>miriae_**

**_>>bishojo_**

**_>>mascyanz_**

**_>>rutherford-cuties_**

I will miss you Rutherford! Burbank…here I come! (My new section!)

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 11**

**FLASHBACK**

"You're friend, Kikyou called a while ago." he repeated, going out of the kitchen carrying their dinner.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"She said I don't have to. She talked to me instead. You know, I think she's lonely. She's got some kind of problem right now." Sesshoumaru said with a mark of worry in his voice.

**END FLASHBACK**

Birds are tweet tweeting their way to the trees by the time Inuyasha and his brother woke up. He thought it was really good of him to wake up this early even though he didn't sleep much that night.

Something was bothering him. Kikyo might just be a new friend to him, but…that's it…she's his friend. And even though it's not conspicuous, he really cares much about his friends.

What he didn't know is…Sesshoumaru is more troubled than he is last night. He didn't know what happened to him but he found himself caring for Kikyo. And that bothered him.

Both went to the kitchen to have some water with a grumpy look plastered on their faces.

"What are we going to have for breakfast?" Inuyasha asked breaking the silence in the house.

"Maybe…just a couple of bread. I don't want to cook this early in the morning. Anyway, I didn't have much rest last night." Sesshoumaru said taking a seat on their table in the dining room.

"Yeah…me too." Inuyasha remarked.

Inuyasha came to his senses and a couple of questions fluttered in his mind. _'What did he say? He didn't sleep well last night? Is that because of Kikyo or what?'_

"You care about her do you?" Inuyasha crowed after a few moments' silence.

"N—no…I just had problems in sleeping last night." Was the answer.

"Oh, come on. You're not telling the truth." Inuyasha continued to tease.

"What if I say 'yes'! It's none of your business!" His brother answered.

"It may be my business, you know. You're my brother…and you're finally falling in love." Inuyasha answered with a smile.

"So what if I am?" Sesshoumaru said, carrying on the bad mood style of getting Inuyasha stop asking him awkward questions.

"Nothing. It's just so…unusual for you to care for a _girl_…"

Sesshoumaru finally let out a small smile…yet it was kind of painful. "But she likes you…Why do you get more attention from girls than I do? I'm more good looking than you!" he said in a joking manner.

"Look who's talking!" Inuyasha remarked with a sneer.

The day passed without them knowing that it's almost the end of the day. The sun is getting ready to set in the west side of the sky. The bright orange of its rays mixing with the pink and indigo shades of the once light blue sky. Soon, the moon will come out of its hiding place accompanied by the small twinkling stars.

The two are outside admiring the beautiful day's end when a girl with long, ebony hair came running to them.

It was Kikyo…and she's crying because of some unknown pain.

"What is it?" Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru said at the same time.

"I've been meaning to ask help from you…but it's too late." She choked out of her tears. "I'm alone now. All alone."

"I'll go get some water and a piece of towel." Sesshoumaru said as he made his move towards the silent house.

Inuyasha held Kikyo's hand and tried to comfort her. Her tears came flowing down her cheeks steadily.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"My sister, Kaede. The only family I have…died." She answered, pain and anguish obvious in her feminine voice. "A car was running at top speed even though the stop lights are red…She was crossing the street when I was just looking for something and then I just saw her body…flying…and then crashed…" with that, renewed tears came down her cheeks.

"Inuyasha! Where did you put the damn towels!" Sesshoumaru shouted from inside the house.

"Look in the laundry room. I put some of the newly washed clothes there!"

"There's so many blood. I could do anything to help her…it's all my fault…" she said as she continued to cry.

Inuyasha embraced her protectively and hushed her. He didn't want to see anyone crying. "No, it's not your fault. It's the stupid driver's fault." With that his embrace tightened to make Kikyo feel okay.

**Kagome POV**

She called her mom to fetch her things at the airport. She also told her that she would go straight to Inuyasha to surprise him. Kagome road a taxi and stopped shortly before Inuyasha's home.

It's a nice time to surprise him. What with the sun setting bringing a magical aura around her.

She ran to the gate of their yard. "Inu—" she was stopped short.

Her mind was making a little progress about what is happening in front of her.

**_…You say that you've always been true  
Looking in your eyes I see you lie  
You're trying hard to hide  
That there's someone new you found and  
You want me to believe that you still care…_**

Inuyasha and a girl she doesn't know.

_**…How can you hurt me this way  
Everything I knew was loving you  
How could you try pretending  
Your love was never ending  
Now you will still believe that you will stay…**_

Inuyasha is embracing the girl. Tears are starting to well up in her eyes. She thought Inuyasha said that he loves her. Is all that a dream now?

_**…How, how could you say you love me  
When you would go and leave me  
How could you make me hurt so bad  
When I have love you more than anyone can do  
can't believe the pain  
that the feeling now because of loving you...**_

Inuyasha looked up and saw the person he always wanted to see.

She came back…finally came back…

He slowly let go of Kikyo as his brother Sesshoumaru came. Even Sesshoumaru was startled. Kagome is…back.

Kikyo turned around to see whom they are gaping at. _'Is that her? Kagome?'_ she thought.

Inuyasha walked forward as if in slow motion. "Kagome?" he asked uncertainly. "You came back!" with that he ran towards her and hugged her tightly. "I missed you so much."

"I didn't realize that." She answered coldly.

Inuyasha was taken aback by the reply. Kagome pushed him away from her as if he has some kind of disease.

Now Inuyasha saw that she was in tears…and the expression of her face. It was all sad and painful.

They looked at each other for a moment. Then, an unpleasant sound echoed through the yard.

Kagome just slapped Inuyasha on the face. "_I hate you."_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

This is the longest chapter I have ever entered for this fic of mine. Well, I need to put all the details here if I don't want to end up still having a dozen chaps before I end the story. So far this is the most painful chap I have ever made. Please bear with me, I'm still depressed with the parting of my beloved section 2- Rutherford. Anyway please review this chap…it's really important for me. Thanks…

xianora

P.S. For someone who reviewed (I'm sorry I didn't get your name before typing this) Kouga is just someone irrelevant here. He's a playboy here…therefore he's already forgotten Kagome. Miroku and Sango are the same…they are irrelevant in the story. They just passed by here…Hehe…But say…maybe I can make a fic about them…blink


	12. chapter 12

Chapter 12

FLASHBACK

Kagome just slapped Inuyasha on the face. "_I hate you."_

ENDFLASHBACK

"W-what?" Inuyasha said, bewildered. He looked behind him…

_Kikyo…_

Comprehension dawned in his mind. Kagome thought he loves that girl.

"Kagome, you got the wrong idea! I—"

"I have to go home." Kagome said with finality in her tone. And by that she went out of sight.

Inuyasha tried to follow her.

Kikyo stood up. "Inuyasha, I'm—"

"Don't follow them. They need to talk." Sesshoumaru said, restraining her with a firm grasp of her arm.

"Sorry…" Kikyo muttered more to herself than anyone.

Sesshoumaru just smiled down at her.

Inuyasha and Kagome POV

"Kagome! You've got to hear me out!" Inuyasha called out.

"I don't need to hear out anything! I saw it with my own two eyes!" Kagome yelled back, tears now flowing freely down her delicate cheeks.

"You don't understand!" Inuyasha said as he took hold of Kagome's arm.

"I understand better than you think!" Kagome said, now facing Inuyasha and looking at him straight to the eyes.

"I was comforting her because something terrible happened to her. Her only family died just yesterday. It's like I love her!" Inuyasha explained.

"A likely story!" Kagome said sarcastically as she withdrew her hand from Inuyasha's grip and started to walk away again.

"Please Kagome! Listen to me!" Inuyasha said, catching up with her and again taking hold of her arm.

They reached a clearing by now. The sun is making its trip down to let the moon rule its domain, the night.

"Just leave me alone!" Kagome cried.

Inuyasha pulled her into a gentle embrace. It's as if it was full of yearning, hope, and love. He realized how much he missed her.

Her fragile frame…her soft, black hair…her sweet aroma that is so relaxing…her whole being.

Now the moon is up, together with its stars littering the dark blue blanket of a sky. The cold wind blew to make the leaves rustle in a nice, quiet manner.

Their hair is swaying with it as if it was an unheard music…playing…playing…

They were like that for a moment or two before Inuyasha spoke.

He let out a small laugh and said, "Stop being so paranoid Kagome. You are the one I love…I love you and will always love you 'til the end of time."

Kagome listened to his words silently. She seemed contented with this long awaited embrace from the one she loves. She feels secure here by his arms.

They remained in that position as the creatures of the night went to their own domain to rest. Everything seems so peaceful…so quiet…

"I'm sorry. Maybe…I just found myself so jealous of that girl." Kagome muttered.

Inuyasha laughed at this. "I'm sorry then if I made you jealous… I missed you so much Kagome. You don't know what I went through without you by my side."

"I love you." Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ears as his lips brushed past her cheeks to her lips.

It was a short but passionate kiss. It made everything better and in place.

This is what Kagome always wanted as an ending. She thought this was always only seen or read in fairy tales. No one knows that these things can really happen in real life. Maybe except her and Inuyasha.

Truly, actions speak louder than words. They don't have to say it so that the other knows. They got to actually show it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"W—we are going out with each other." Sesshoumaru confessed to Inuyasha and Kagome.

It was a normal weekend in a vacation. Kagome and Inuyasha are planning to go out to watch a movie when his brother suddenly called a conference.

"I told you that you liked Kikyo!" Inuyasha said triumphantly.

"Yes and it was true." Sesshoumaru smiled. This was the happiest feeling he felt in his life. He's now with Kikyo and he has nothing more to ask for.

"My fault there is that I didn't realize at once that I like your brother too." Kikyo explained to Inuyasha.

"That's all over now. Now, we all have successful love lives. So…" Inuyasha said.

"So…Are we going to have a double date?" Kagome asked cheerfully, looking from Inuyasha to Sesshoumaru to Kikyo.

"Sure!" All three answered.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Success! My first fic is finished at last! I've never been so happy!

Please forgive me if it has a kind of corny ending. I can't think of anything else. But if you have suggestions I can change it when I have the time to edit this story of mine. Just tell me okay?

So my first fic is finished I hope you enjoyed reading it. I hope you'll also find time to read some of my non-animé stories. I think they're some kind of cute…blink Please review this last chap. It will really help me improve on the other stories I might upload next time.

Bye,

xianora


End file.
